Intangible
by An Ordinary Riceball
Summary: "A thought keeps crossing my mind and it won't leave me alone. Envy, do you think it's possible for a homunculus to fall in love?" She pretty much expected Envy to laugh or mock her question, but he looked more surprised than ever at her question. She was astonished when he didn't."...Is that... why you've been so silent around me?" He asked. LUSTVY. This is FMA 2003, so no incest.


_**Story: Intangible**_  
 _ **Summary: "A thought keeps crossing my mind and it won't leave me alone. Envy, do you think it's possible for a homunculus to fall in love?" She pretty much expected Envy to laugh or mock her question, but he looked more surprised than ever at it. She was astonished when he didn't. Tbis was my first attempt at a true romance scene, I hope it turned out fine. (THIS IS 03 CANON, NOT BROTHERHOOD, SO LUST AND ENVY ARE NOT SIBLINGS IN THIS)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**_

For Lust, 'love' was something she and the other homunculi had always looked down on. It was just something that humans used as an excuse to commit some of the worst and most depraved atrocities in the world. It was something she had always prided herself on. At least she and her fellow homunculi didn't have to cover up their reasoning with emotion. Sure, all of them, having been made from human sin, did undoubtedly desire some physical contact every now and then, but it wasn't on the top of their mind, and they had grown used to putting distance between themselves and others. Of course, upon regaining her memories, as Envy had suggested against, things had become more painful.

But at some point, she didn't even remember when, something changed. When it came to Envy, Lust began to find herself seeing him in a different light than she ever had before. His usual form wasn't ever something she had ever found particularly unattractive per se, but now, she had began finding herself sneaking glances at his body and facial features.

His personality had always been a bit alluring to her, but that too began to become unignorable and she started finding herself just thinking about him in inopportune moments or whenever she was pondering things that were completely different.

And she knew that it couldn't just be simple lust she was feeling, because, contrary to her name, she had never truly lusted after anybody. It was always the other way around. Sure, she had seduced humans to do her biding before, more than once in fact, but she never was attracted to any of them by any means. And she had no reason to try to manipulate Envy sexually, so why was she feeling this way? Why did she desire his company so strongly as of late? And even if she wasn't with him sexually or romantically, she just wanted to be around him more than she wanted to be around anybody else. She didn't understand what she was feeling and she would lying if she said it didn't scare her.

For some reason, she didn't like the way it was making her feel, and so she tried to push back the feelings even more and ignore them, by avoiding interacting with Envy as much as possible. Of course, this only made things harder to bear.

And it wasn't like Envy didn't notice. Envy was obviously becoming uncomfortable with her growing silence around him. She didn't respond as much when he made comments about humans being selfish or weak, and he wanted, more than anything, to know why. Out of any homunculus, Lust was easily the only one he really got along with, more importantly, that really regulated him and helped him feel at ease. But when he questioned her on her silence, she claimed it was nothing.

At some point, he just stopped asking, and she pulled away completely except when they had orders they were supposed to be carrying out, before leaving right after.

Until one day, he got tired of it. Her treatment of him had made Envy realize just how much he enjoyed being around her, and more than anything, he wanted to be by her side again. He had always loved Lust's companionship, and he couldn't stand the awkward mess it had become as of late.

The distance between them that Lust kept forking at him also made him realize something else. He wanted to _hold_ her. He never wanted to become any more distant than they already had. He didn't really understand it, though, and didn't want to admit it aloud, but he knew he would go crazy if something wasn't settled. He already had enough things in his life that were frustrating him.

So when she tried to leave, he reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Wait, Lust," he said.

She tensed at the contact, but turned around to face him to see what he had to say, humming an inquiry.

"What's with you lately? You barely acknowledge my presence anymore!" Envy wanted to know.

Lust seemed taken aback by his insistence, but her enjoyment of the physical contact was more than she needed at the moment. On the other hand, she knew she needed to confront this issue or she wouldn't be able to deal with it for much longer.

She pulled away, averting her gaze. She was about to speak, but Envy beat her to it, "I don't know what's going on between us anymore, and none of the other homunculi are as easy to get along with and tolerate as you are. Pride keeps forcing his arrogance and superiority complex onto me, we're no closer to finding that bastard Hohenheim, and I've been going insane because of you and your damned silence!"

Lust was taken aback by his words.

The question had been lingering in her head for a while. She needed to know.

"A thought keeps crossing my mind and it won't leave me alone." She said, before looking up again and straight into his eyes. Her hair started blowing. "Envy, do you think it's possible for a homunculus to fall in love?"

She pretty much expected Envy to laugh or mock her question, but he looked more surprised than ever at it. She was astonished when he didn't.

"...Is that... why you've been so silent around me?" He asked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Lust asking the question that he'd always wanted to down deep, but was always too cocky and hesitant to do so. And 'love' had always felt like a disgusting term for him to use. But hearing Lust say it somehow gave it a whole new meaning he had never considered before. Love had always been labeled 'intangible' and 'impossible' for homunculi to feel, since they supposedly had no souls, but the reoccurring thought had at some point popped up in his mind, and he began to see Lust in a different light than usual. She had always been, without a doubt, attractive to him, but as of late, her body, to him, was more stunning than ever. If he was being honest, she looked like a porcelain doll. And considering that she was the only person he could ever truly get along at points; the only person that really understood him, and the only person that he could say, without a doubt, he didn't want to be lose, he truly did wonder if it was possible that he had actually... fallen in love with her.

"Answer the question, Envy...!" Lust couldn't believe it, but tears were forming in her eyes, causing her to feel worse than ever. "I need to know that I'm not crazy for feeling this wa-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Envy's lips, which were softer than she would have ever expected, met with hers, cutting her off. When her eyes widened, Envy couldn't believe what he had just done, and half-expected her to slap him, which she would have had a full right to do. But he was taken aback when she didn't pull away, and instead closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer and deeper into the kiss.

Envy closed his eyes and moaned a bit in pleasure when he was suddenly pushed against a nearby wall by the other. If it had been anybody else, Envy wouldn't have taken it, but given that it _was_ _Lust_ , he didn't mind being dominated by her at all. In fact, not that he would admit it, Lust's secretly feisty nature beneath her usual calm and level-headed outside was most certainly a turn-on. All the primal urges they had been holding back was showing with each slash of their tongues, and every hot breathy moan they let out. For both of them, it was like, if they let go of the other, they would never have this chance again.

Finally, after they were unable to breathe, they parted, a string of saliva breaking between them.

Regaining her breath, Lust allowed herself to slide down to the ground, and, after a second, Envy followed her, resting his head on her soft chest, listening to her heart beat, which was beating incredibly fast. When Lust reached up, caressing his hair, he was briefly reminded of being held as a human baby by Dante, one of the only pleasant memories he had with her. "Haha" He breathed out the, tears gathering in his eyes. He wasn't usually the type to cry, as it was yet another a sign of being weak, but now the thought couldn't be ignored. He was the type that acted before thinking half the type, so he didn't know what had overcame him. Could he be...in love with Lust? That wasn't supposed to-

"Envy...?" Lust inquired in something that mimicked concern when Envy's body began shaking in her grasp. She had never once in her life seen Envy cry, but here he was in her arms doing just that.

"...What the hell have we become, Lust...? This isn't us. We can let these filthy human desires and feelings ruin us. Homunculi aren't supposed to feel anything... We aren't supposed to love...! What the hell is wrong with me?" Envy's voice cracked. As he felt his composure slipping further and further, he began to feel even more ashamed than ever for having such feelings that he had always tried to pride himself in being above. On top of that, his life past was a complete mess and wasn't something he liked thinking about or ever wanted her to find out about the gritty details off, which was why he had lied to her about not remembering his original form, because he wanted to keep things simple between them, but he realized that right now, it was more complicated than it had ever been. He was afraid of her leaving him, but at the same time, he was afraid of what could happen if he got too attached to her and she found out something he didn't want her to.

"I've considered it numerous times before," Lust suddenly said after a moment of silence, catching his attention. Envy lifted his head ever so slightly at hearing her words, before she continued. "but perhaps we homunculi _are_ capable of love, and the ones who say otherwise are wrong."

Envy had always deeply admired Lust. She had always been level-headed and rational, but never held back when it came down to it, and if it hadn't been for her posing one of the many forbidden question among the homunculi, he would have never acted on his feelings. Yet he didn't even know if that was a good thing at this point, considering how it was destroying him emotionally at the moment.

"...So, theoretically, homunculi are just like humans by nature, then...?" He felt sick at saying it.

"So it seems." Lust said simply, wiping the tears that profusely fell from Envy's eyes. Of course at hearing that the tears in Envy's eyes only began to run harder.

"What a load..." He cracked an uncharacteristic smirk, laughing a bit. "We're such a damned mess."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I don't know if I should continue this. I would probably ruin the story if it did. But I do hope you guys enjoyed.**_


End file.
